New Teammate, New Beginning
by jae maknae
Summary: As the title implies, every team has a new teammate. It will basically be Naruto all over agin, except with minor changes and new characters, which happen to be my oc's. Story is better than summary! Pairings: YOU Decide!
1. New Teammate, New Beginning

_This is like Naruto all over again except every team has a new member. The new members are all girls by the way._

_Also, Neji's team is in the academy thing as well…Let's just pretend he is not a year older…_

_Inner Sakura will be like this: Shannaro!_

_These things will be thoughts: '…'_

_BTW, don't think that I just started watching Naruto because I started my story with the first several eps…I am actually watching the shippuden eps. _

_Character Profiles are at the bottom!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_New Teammate, New Beginnings_

_You should all know the beginning of Naruto. If you don't then I suggest you go and watch the first few episodes of Naruto. After you do that or when you remember the first several episodes, I'll start…remember now? GOOD. Anyways, this little chappie is going to start when Iruka starts to do the review test thing because Naruto got him mad._

"_Haruno Sakura is going! Transform!"_

"_Okay." said Iruka._

"_I did it! All Right! Did you see that Sasuke-kun?"_

"_I don't see how he didn't…especially since you were right in front of him…" muttered Hatoko. Sakura had glared her deadliest glare. Hatoko just scoffed._

"_Next, Uchiha Sasuke." Said Iruka._

"_Hai." Said Sasuke._

"_Good. Next, Hiryuu Hatoko."_

"_Hai." She scanned the room and chose who to change in to. She had chosen one of her best friends, Kiyane Keiko._

"_I feel honored that you would change into me." Said Keiko. _

"_Okay. Next, Kiyane Keiko."_

"_Well, since Hatoko turned into me, I should turn into Shizuka…" she said, and she did._

"_All right. Next, Ryuuzaki Shizuka."_

"_Hatoko turned into Keiko, Keiko turned into me, so I should turn into Hatoko…" said Shizuka. She did what she said she was going to do._

"_All Right. Next, Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_This sucks…"said Shikamaru._

"_This is all your fault." Said Ino._

"_Like I care." Replied Naruto._

'_Naruto-kun, do your best.' Thought Hinata._

"_Henge!" shouted Naruto. He did his "sexy jutsu" and Iruka promptly had a nose bleed and fell to the floor._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How was that? I call it the 'sexy jutsu'!" said Naruto._

"_YOU IDIOT! Don't invent such dumb jutsus!" shouted Iruka._

_Scene Change _

_I don't want to type the WHOLE episode, so I will skip to where it is the day Iruka announces the teams. Do you guys all remember the Sakura/Ino fight thing where they competed to see who would get to class first? Well, I am skipping that part too…I am going to start again where the girls fight over Sasuke._

"_Can I sit next to you, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura._

"_Wait a minute Sakura. I am sitting next to Sasuke!" Said Ino, walking over._

"_First come first serve." Replied Sakura._

"_I came into the classroom before you did!" said Ino._

"_I did!" said random girl 1._

"_In that case, I did!" said random girl 2._

"_I was first!" said girl number 4._

"_I am going to sit next to him!" said girl number 5._

'_How annoying.' Thought Sasuke. _

_Scene Change _

"_Is that him? This year's number one rookie of the year, Uchiha Sasuke?" asked some random ninja that I don not know the name of…_

"_That is right." Said the 3rd Hokage._

"_He is the survivor of the Uchiha clan." Said Kurenai. Everybody 'hmm'ed. _

"_Uzumaki Naruto, eh?" said Kakashi._

_Scene Change back to the academy _

_Naruto was seen staring intently at the Uchiha survivor. _

"_Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura. _

"_Sakura-chan…Everyone is obsessed with Sasuke…what is so good about him anyway?" thought Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other. _

"_Sasuke-kun, just beat him up!" shouted most of the population of girls in the classroom. _

"_Eh? Really?" said some random guy. He had turned around and accidentally bumped Naruto into Sasuke. They had just kissed._

"_Eh…AHHHHHHHH" went the girls. Shannaro! I was supposed to get Sasuke-kun's first kiss! The two said boys had started to gag. _

"_Naruto…I am going to kill you…." Said Sasuke. _

"_Is it my fault?" asked the random guy from before._

"_I sense danger…" said Naruto. _

"_Naruto…you…" said Sakura. _

"_It was…It was an accident!" said Naruto, holding up his hands._

"_You're annoying!" said Sakura._

_Scene Change _

"_As usual, Naruto is the center of trouble…" said the 3rd Hokage. _

_Scene Change back to the academy. _

_Naruto was a heap on the ground and Keiko was currently poking him saying "Are you okay?" Shizuka had looked a bit concerned and Hatoko was trying not to laugh, but was unsuccessful. Miharu had been quiet all this time, had suddenly spoke up and said, "Naruto, how dare you steal Sasuke's kiss!" Hatoko had stopped laughing when she heard Miharu's voice. "Don't you think he has had enough torture today?" asked Shizuka. _

"_No! Absolutely not!" shouted Miharu._

"_What is done is done…besides, what are you going to do about it?" asked Hatoko, sneering. Miharu just glared at the girl that just spoke. Hatoko smiled and went to sit down. Shizuka, Keiko, and Miharu had done the same. After everyone was seated, Iruka chose that time to come in._

"_Starting today you are all official ninjas but…You are all still new genins.It is going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of four where you will accomplish missions under a jounin teacher. " Said Iruka._

"_A group of four?" said Sakura and Ino._

"_I wonder who is going to be on Sasuke-kun's team…" said Ino._

"_I don't know…" said Sakura. Damn it, I am going to be the one to team up with him of course!_

'_A group of four? That is only going to burden me…' thought Sasuke. _

'_First Sakura-chan and then the other two will be…I can live with anyone, as long as it is not Sasuke.' Thought Naruto. _

"_We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them…" said Iruka._

_1 minute later _

"_Team 7. Hiryuu Hatoko." Hatoko looked up. "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looked up as well and at his teammate. Hatoko smiled the sincerest smile she could smile at the moment and directed it to Naruto. 'Good…this teammate doesn't hate me…' Naruto thought. "Haruno Sakura." "YEAH!" shouted Naruto. 'I am with Naruto?' said Sakura. "And Uchiha Sasuke." "Yeah!" cheered Sakura. 'I am with Sasuke?' said Naruto. Sasuke looked indifferent._

'_I am not with Naruto-kun…' thought Hinata. _

"_Next, team 8! Hyuuga Hinata! Inuzuka Kiba! Ryuuzaki Shizuka! And Aburame Shino!" said Iruka. Sakura flashed a peace sign at Ino._

"_Grr…why do you get to be with him?" asked Ino. Hatoko sighed. 'I am with pretty boy, pinky, and Naruto. Damn. I was hoping on being with Shizuka or Keiko.' Though Hatoko. _

"_Why do girls like guys like that anyways?" asked Shikamaru._

"_Don't you even know that, Shikamaru?" asked Ino._

"_I am not a girl." Replied Shikamaru. _

"_That is why you're not popular. I wouldn't want to team up with a guy like you." Said Ino._

_15 seconds later _

"_Team 10. Yamanaka Ino, Kiyane Keiko, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. _

"_Looks like you have to team up with me." Said Shikamaru, smirking._

"_I get Shikamaru and a fatty too? Oh well…Kiyane is not that bad…" said Ino. _

_15 seconds later _

"_Team 12! Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, and Mina Miharu! That is it for the groups!" said Iruka. _

"_Iruka-sensei! Why is a top student like me in a group with this guy? Shouted Naruto._

"_Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. And you, Naruto, had the worst! This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups. "Said Iruka. _

"_Don't pull my leg, blockhead." Said Sasuke. _

"_What did you just say?" shouted Naruto._

"_You want to fight blockhead?" asked Sasuke._

"_Blockhead? Why you…" said Naruto._

"_Stop it Naruto." Scolded Sakura. _

"_I'm sorry." Said Naruto._

"_Why say sorry? If Sasuke is as good as people make him up to be, he can take Naruto on no problem. Or are you doubting your dear SASUKE-KUN'S skills?" sneered Hatoko. Sakura frowned._

"_Of course not!" screeched Sakura. _

"_I am going to introduce the jounin teachers in the afternoon." Said Iruka, cutting in. "Meeting adjourned until then!"_

_Scene Change _

"_Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura. "Where did he go? I wanted to eat together since we're in the same team now…"_

"_Sakura-chan! Let's eat together since we're in the same group now!" said Naruto. _

"_Why do I have to eat with you?" asked Sakura._

"_But, but, we're in the same group now so…" _

"_You're annoying…Sasuke-kun! Where are you?" said Sakura. A few feet away, 3 certain people had heard this conversation._

"_I never knew pinky could be so mean…wait…no…I knew she could…" said Keiko. Hatoko, Shizuka, and Keiko had no problem with Naruto so they were slightly mad because of the way Sakura acted. Hatoko sighed and began to walk to their favorite lunch place. Keiko and Shizuka soon followed. _

_Scene Change _

"_Damn it…this is no fun…" muttered Naruto. "I was able to be on Sakura-chan's team and this happens…I wonder if something nice will happen…It's Sasuke…I know!" When Naruto had seen Sasuke, his face donned a malicious grin. _

_Scene Change _

_Let's skip to the part where Sakura was on the bench waiting for Sasuke to come back and kiss her. Sasuke was seen walking towards her. _

"_Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura. Sasuke had walked past her. "Wait! Sasuke-kun!" _

"_Where is Naruto?" asked Sasuke. _

"_Forget about Naruto! All he does is pick quarrels with you! It is probably because he has such an irregular childhood…Oh yeah! You know he doesn't have any parent's right?" Sasuke glanced at Sakura sharply. "He is always doing selfish things. My parents would scold me if I do those things…If you are alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That is why he is so selfish. "said Sakura._

"_The solitude…"_

"_What?"_

"_You can't even compare it to the level of where your parents get mad at you…" said Sasuke. _

"_What is the matter?"_

"_You're annoying." Said Sasuke. He had walked off. Again, 3 certain people had heard this conversation._

"_I like pretty boy so much more now that he told pinky off…" muttered Hatoko. Shizuka and Keiko nodded in agreement. _

_Scene Change _

_Wow, I started on episode 1, and now it is episode 4…I skip around too much… _

_Let's skip to the part where team 7 is waiting for Kakashi, then Kakashi says, "How should I say this? My first impressions of you guys are…I hate you."_

_Scene Change _

"_Let's seem why don't you guys introduce yourselves."_

"_Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" asked Sakura. _

"_What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that." Said Kakashi._

"_Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei." Said Naruto. _

"_Me? I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream…I have few hobbies…"_

"_So all we found out was his name." said Sakura. _

"_Yeah." Said Naruto._

"_Now it is your turn." Said Kakashi. "You first."_

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like Ichiraku ramen even more! I hate the three minutes that I have to wait for after I put the hot water in the ramen. My hobby is to eat and compare ramen cups! And my dream is to become greater than the hokage's! I am going to make the whole village acknowledge me!"_

'_I see…he grew up in an interesting way…' "You next. The girl with purple eyes."_

"_My name is Hiryuu Hatoko. I like training and hanging out with my friends Keiko and Shizuka. I hate snobs. My hobbies are reading, writing, training, and hanging out with said friends from before. My dream is to become anbu captain and be the best anbu there is. I want to be an anbu because I want to prove that kunoichi's are just as good as shinobi's." _

'_Interesting…she seems to like training more than boys…and she shows no interest in Sasuke….' Thought Kakashi. "Next. The girl with the pink hair."_

"_My name is Haruno Sakura! I like…well…the person I like…" said Sakura. _

"_coughSasukecough" said Hatoko._

"_And my hobby is…"_

"_coughSTALKINGSasukecough_

_Sakura had glared at Hatoko. _

"_Well, my dream is to…"_

"_coughMARRYSASUKE" mumbled Hatoko._

_Sakura had glared at Hatoko but then squealed when she looked at Sasuke._

"_And what do you hate?" asked Kakashi._

"_NARUTO!" shouted Sakura. _

'_Most girls at her age must be more interested in love than ninja training.' Thought Kakashi._

"_Last guy!" said Kakashi._

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate and there are not many things I like. Also I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving as a dream. The revival of my clan and…to kill a certain man…" Everyone stares at him stunned._

"_Well…that was a nice introduction." Said Hatoko._

'_I hope he is not referring to me.' thought Naruto. _

'_Sasuke-kun is so cool.' thought Sakura._

'_I wonder who Sasuke wants to kill…' thought Hatoko. _

'_Just as I thought…' thought Kakashi. "All right. You 4 all have unique personalities. I like that." said Kakashi." We are going to have a mission tomorrow." _

"_What kind of mission is that, sir?" asked Naruto._

"_First, we're going to do something that all 5 of us could do."_

"_What, what, what, what is it?" asked Naruto._

"_Survival training." Replied Kakashi._

"_Survival training?" asked Naruto._

"_Why are we going to train when it is a mission?" asked Sakura. "We had plenty of training at the academy."_

"_This is no ordinary training." Said Kakashi._

"_Then what kind is it?" asked Naruto._

"_He He…"_

"_Hey, what is so funny sensei?" asked Sakura._

"_Nothing…it is just that when you guys hear this, you guys are definitely going to flip. Out of the forty graduates, only 16 will be genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy." Said Kakashi. "This training is a highly difficult test will a failure rate that is over 70 percent!" Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hatoko looked livid. "Hey, I told you guys you would flip!"_

"_WHAT THE HELL???" shouted Hatoko and Naruto._

"_But we worked so hard! What was the point of graduating?" shouted Naruto._

"_Oh that…That is to select those that have the chance of becoming genin." Replied Kakashi._

"_WHAT???" shouted Sakura, Naruto, and Hatoko._

"_Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. "Bring all of your shinobi equipment and assemble at 5 a.m!"_

_Okay, I am going to end it here since I am tired of typing! The next chapter will be about the bell test! Please review! _

_Character Profiles _

_Name: Ryuuzaki Shizuka_

_Age: 12_

_Appearance: Long, wavy, black hair and crystal blue orbs._

_Dreams: of being the best medic-nin in the whole world._

_Main Weapons: Sais and a reverse blade (like Kenshin!) _

_Personality: Motherly, Kind, and a tad bit tempermental. She is loyal to her friends and is sad when her friends are sad. She always puts a smile on her face, even when she is sad. She is a peace maker._

_Name: Hiryuu Hatoko_

_Age: 12_

_Appearance: Long, waist length blackish-purple hair and amethyst orbs._

_Dreams: of being an anbu captain one day._

_Main Weapons: A dao and razor sharp steel fans._

_Personality: Tempermental, moody, and a bit mistrustful. Can be nice, but only if she wants to be. If you hurt her friends, she kick your $$ without a second thought. Is observant and rebellious. Nicknamed 'punk' by her friends._

_Name: Kiyane Keiko_

_Age: 12_

_Appearance: Shoulder length brown hair and greenish/blue orbs. _

_Dreams: of being able to become anbu with Hatoko._

_Main weapons: A chained scythe and tonfas. _

_Personality: Cheerful, ditsy, and just a tad bit cowardly. Can cheer almost anyone up. She can never stay sad for long. She is one of a kind and can gain your trust easily. The proclaimed 'hyper-child' by everyone she knows. _

_Name: Mina Miharu_

_Age: 12_

_Appearance: Blondish/Brown hair and brown orbs_

_Dreams: of being the top medic-nin around and to marry the infamous Uchiha Sasuke._

_Main Weapons: Daggers and a Kodachi_

_Personality: She can be a total b but she can be really nice too…Teachers think she is sweet, but almost everyone else thinks she isn't. In other words, she is two-faced. Snobby and rude describe her the best. _

_Bye for now!_


	2. The Infamous Bell test

_Thanks to the people!_

_Luna.The.Betrayed.Ninja, RawrRemy, firemaiden13, Ceri, and the anonymous reviewer, Naruto fan!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_This is going to be thoughts: 'Hi People!' This is Inner Sakura: 'Shannaro!'_

Chapter 2: The infamous bell test

Team 7 training grounds, 5 a.m.

"Good Morning." said Sakura, sleepily.

"Morning." replied Hatoko, just as sleepily.

"Ehh…" said Naruto, walking towards them.

"…" The Uchiha walked silently towards his teammates. A little bit of time passed and Naruto and Hatoko were falling asleep. More time passed. Sakura had sat down near where Hatoko was lying and where Naruto was sitting. The Uchiha still stood tall. A little more time passed.

"Hey guys. Good morning." greeted Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" shouted Naruto and Sakura. Hatoko, currently sleeping, just rolled in her sleep after hearing the loud shout.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, and…"

"Grr…"

"Ahem. Oh well." muttered Kakashi. "Anyone want to wake Hiryuu up?"

"I'll do it!" shouted Naruto. He walked over and screamed, "WAKE UP!" in her ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Hatoko, after Naruto screamed in her ear. After finding out Naruto woke her up, she gave him her deadliest glare.

"Ehehehehehe…" Naruto laughed nervously after seeing Hatoko's glare.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Hatoko.

"Good. You're awake. I'll explain what your test is now." said Kakashi, as he placed a clock on a stump. "Okay. The clock is set for noon. Your task for today is to take these three bells away from me at noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those posts, but I'll eat my lunch right in front of you." said Kakashi. Just then, Sakura's, Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Hatoko's stomachs growled.

'So telling us not to eat breakfast…was for this…' thought Sasuke, Sakura, and Hatoko.

"Wait a minute! Why are there only three bells?" asked Sakura.

"Because there are three, one of you will definitely be tied to a post. And that person fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. It might be just one, or it might be all four. You can even use shuriken. You won't be able to get a bell unless you come at me with killer intent. "said Kakashi.

"But you'll be in danger, sensei!" shouted Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah, you couldn't even dodge a blackboard eraser!" said Naruto.

"In the real world, those with the least talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore dead last. And start when I say…" Naruto, annoyed greatly at the fact that he was called dead last, charged at Kakashi with a kunai in hand. Kakashi easily caught Naruto's hand.

"Huh?" said Sakura. Kakashi suddenly twisted Naruto's arm around and made Naruto's own kunai be a threat to his well being, for it was pointed at the back of Naruto's head.

"Slow down." said Kakashi. " I haven't even said start yet…" Sakura, Sasuke, and Hatoko backed away from Kakashi, and Kakashi let go of Naruto.

'No way…' thought Sakura and Hatoko.

'So this is a jounin…' thought Sasuke.

"Well, it seems like you are now prepared to come at me with the intent to kill." said Kakashi. "Finally seems like I'll be able to like you guys. Okay, let's get going. Ready…START!" After the said word, the four genin split up into four different directions.

Scene Change

"What did you want to know?" asked the 3rd Hokage. "You didn't just want to drink tea, right?"

"The jounin sensei for Naruto's team 7…What kind of person is he?" asked Iruka. "Is he strict?"

"You mean Kakashi? You're worried?" asked the 3rd.

"I heard some distressing rumors, so…" said Iruka. The 3rd Hokage pulled a book out. "This is???"

"A list of the genin assigned to Kakashi up to this point." replied the 3rd.

"I'll take a look." said Iruka. Iruka opened the book and soon had a look of horror on his face. 'This is…'

Back to Team 7's training grounds

'The basics of being a ninja are erasing your presence and hiding yourself well…Good, they all concealed themselves well…' thought Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Naruto surprisingly, as he stood before his teacher.

"COME FIGHT ME! I SAID COME FIGHT ME!" shouted Naruto.

'That total moron…' thought Sasuke.

'YOU STUPID IDIOT! HE IS A JOUNIN!' shouted Hatoko, mentally.

"Um…you are a little bit off…" said Kakashi.

"The only thing a little bit off is your taste in hairstyles!" shouted Naruto. Naruto rushed to his teacher, going to attack him. Kakashi just stuck his hand in his weapon holster. That made Naruto stop running.

"Ninja fighting lesson number 1! I'll teach you about taijutsu. "said Kakashi.

'Taijutsu is hand to hand combat…Yet he is going to use a weapon?' thought Naruto, angrily. Kakashi pulled out a Come Come paradise book.

"What is wrong?" asked Kakashi. "Hurry and come at me."

"But…hey, hey! Why do you have a book?"

"Why? Well, because I want to see what happens next. Don't worry about it. It won't make a difference with you guys. " said Kakashi. Naruto's hand clenched into a fist.

"I'll beat you to a pulp!" shouted Naruto while charging at his teacher. Naruto threw a punch that was easily blocked. He then did a roundhouse kick which was easily avoided. "Damn you, bastard!" shouted Naruto. Naruto threw another punch to his teacher, but his teacher seemed to disappear. "Huh?"It turns out that Kakashi had ended up behind Naruto.

"A ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind over and over, idiot." said Kakashi. Sakura hiding under a bush thought, 'Huh? His hand position, is that…Seal of the tiger? No way! He is going to use that ninjutsu on Naruto?'

'No way, a fire element jutsu. That bastard isn't going to just run around.' thought Sasuke.

"Naruto! Run!" shouted Hatoko.

"You are going to be killed!" shouted Sakura.

"Huh?" said Naruto.

"Too late." Said Kakashi, with an evil glint in his eye. "Hidden leaf ancient taijutsu technique: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" shouted Kakashi, who just delivered a hard poke in the ass that sent Naruto flying.

"What the…" muttered Sakura.

"That is not ninjutsu…" said Hatoko.

"Two total morons." said Sasuke. Naruto was sent flying into a pool of water.

"Let's see…" said Kakashi, opening his book once more. Sasuke reached for his weapon holster.

"His strength isn't fair." muttered Sakura.

"What can we do?" asked Hatoko. Naruto, still in the water, was thinking.

'Damn it! This wasn't supposed to…' Naruto swam back up and threw shuriken at Kakashi. He caught the shuriken easily.

"N-no way!" muttered Sasuke, taking his hand off of his holster.

Scene change back to the 3rd and Iruka.

"No way! This is worse than what I have heard!" said Iruka.

"Kakashi's test may be a little difficult." Said the 3rd Hokage.

"But this…It is all zeros!"

"Yes. Kakashi hasn't passed a single person. All have failed. " said the 3rd.

Scene change back to the training grounds.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Kakashi. "If you don't get a bell by noon, you get no lunch. "

"I know that!" shouted Naruto.

"You sure are weak for someone who is going to surpass Hokage. " said Kakashi.

"Damn, Damn it! I can still fight on an empty stomach!" shouted Naruto. Just then, Sasuke's, Sakura's, and Hatoko's stomach growled.

'I didn't even eat last night. I shouldn't have gone on this diet!' thought Sakura.

"I was just a little careless, that's all!" shouted Naruto. "Damn, I am starving and I have no strength…" muttered Naruto. "But no matter what, I have to get a bell. No matter what, I can't be stuck here! I'LL BECOME A NINJA!" shouted Naruto. After that, several Naruto clones jumped up from the water. Kakashi turned his head curiously.

"You're careless!" shouted one of the clones. "My specialty, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

'Seven Naruto's? What? They are all real?' thought Sakura.

"Not just bunshins…Kage bunshins…the forbidden technique that he beat Mizuki with…With your abilities, no matter how many you line up, you're still Naruto. You can't beat me with that jutsu yet." said Kakashi. "What? Behind me?"

"Weren't ninjas not supposed to be caught from behind?" asked Naruto, while holding onto Kakashi's back.

'Naruto! You are pretty cool!' thought Sakura.

'Diversion plan, eh?' thought Sasuke. Naruto sent one of his clones to punch Kakashi.

"I am going to punch you!" said Naruto. Naruto had ended up punching himself hard, drawing blood. "Huh?" 'The one who got punched…' thought Naruto.

'Naruto?' said Sakura. Naruto, trying to find out which Naruto clone was Kakashi, began to beat himself up. He then realized that he should have undone the jutsu to find out where Kakashi was. He undid the jutsu, and saw that he stood alone.

'Naruto…uncool.' thought Sakura.

'That was kawarimi no jutsu, idiot.' thought Sasuke and Hatoko. Naruto then noticed a shiny thing on the ground… that shiny thing was a bell…Naruto went to grab the bell, but had stupidly triggered a trap by getting the bell and his feet was quickly tied by rope, and the rope was attached to a tree. Wheeee! Bungee!!!

'UZUMAKI! YOU MORON!' thought Hatoko.

"What the hell is this???" shouted Naruto.

'A trap obviously' thought Sasuke. 'But that jounin, even when playing with Naruto, has no openings.'

"Think before using a jutsu! Or it will be used against you. And also…Don't fall for such obvious traps, idiot." said Kakashi, picking up the discarded bell on the ground.

"GOD DAMN IT!" shouted Naruto.

"A ninja must be able to read what's underneath the underneath." said Kakashi.

"I KNOW THAT STUFF!" shouted Naruto.

"Um…I am telling you because you don't." said Kakashi. "Listen! Your movements are too wasteful!" While Kakashi was talking to Naruto, Sasuke found an opening. He threw several kunai and shuriken. It ended up hitting their teacher multiple times.

"No way! Sasuke, you bastard! You went too far!" said Naruto.

"Uchiha! You idiot! You stabbed our teacher to death!" shouted Hatoko.

It turns out that 'Kakashi' was a log…

"Oh…Sasuke! I take back what I said!!!" said Hatoko.

"Damn! Another kawarimi. From the shuriken and kunai, he knows where I am." said Sasuke, running to another hiding place since he gave himself away. "He showed an opening on purpose. Pathetic. I fell for his trap." said Sasuke.

'So he is there.' thought Kakashi, reaching for his holster.

'Sasuke-kun, where could you be?' thought Sakura. "Could sensei have already…No…not Sasuke-kun…That would not happen to him.' thought Sakura, running to find Sasuke. Sakura finally stopped running when she saw Kakashi-sensei. 'Safe! He didn't notice me!'

"Sakura, behind you." said Kakashi.

"Huh? AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Sakura.

"Underneath the underneath? What a moron!" said Naruto, trying to squirm his way out of the ropes. "Damn it! I am not going to fall for sensei's stupid traps again." Hatoko jumped out of her hiding place and went in front of Naruto.

"You suck." said Hatoko.

"Grr…I don't need your help." said Naruto, cutting the rope and spinning down…only to land on another trap. Hatoko started giggling.

"Need my help now?" asked Hatoko, smiling widely. Naruto just pouted. Hatoko took out a shuriken, cut the ropes, grabbed Naruto's arm, and flinged him a foot away.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" shouted Naruto. Hatoko shrugged and said, "There might have been another trap." She ran off after that.

"I have weird teammates." muttered Naruto.

Back To Sakura!

"Huh? What was that? Hey! What is going on? Where is sensei? What is going on?" asked Sakura, freaking out…

"Sa-sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, turning around, only to see a bleeding and dying Sasuke.

"Sakura…Help me…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sakura, and then promptly fainted.

"Did I go too far?" asked Kakashi, looking at the result of his Genjutsu. "Seemed like something she could have figured out…"

"That scream…Sakura…" murmured Sasuke.

"Ninja fighting lesson number 2: Genjutsu. Sakura easily fell for it."

"Genjutsu…a form of hallucinatory hypnotism. She'd fall for that, but…I am not like Naruto, Hatoko, or Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Say that kind of stuff after you get the bell." said Kakashi. "Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha turned to his jounin sensei. (I don't want to type up the mini fight that they have so…)

2 minutes later

Both Sasuke and Kakashi were crouching after Sasuke had touched the bell.

'What a guy…I didn't even have time to read Come Come Paradise.' thought Kakashi.

Back to Sakura!

Sakura had finally awakened and sat up. 'What happened? Oh yeah! Sasuke-kun was near death! I saw that and I…' "Sasuke-kun! Don't die and leave me behind!" said Sakura. "Where are you?"

Back to Kakashi and Sasuke!

"Well, I will acknowledge that you are different from Sakura and Naruto…I don't know about Hatoko, she didn't try anything yet…"

"Fire element! Grand fireball no jutsu!" shouted Sasuke.

'What? A genin shouldn't have enough chakra to perform this jutsu!' thought Kakashi. Sasuke preformed his jutsu and there was a smoking hole in the ground, but Kakashi was no where to be found.

"BELOW YOU!" said Kakashi, pulling Sasuke into the ground. "Earth element: Earth decapitation jutsu!" Sasuke was now just a head on the ground. "Ninja fighting lesson number 2: Ninjutsu. How do you like it? You can't move. Well, you are heads above others in this place. But hey. They say an exposed nail should be hammered in. "said Kakashi, while walking away.

To Naruto!

"Instead of wasting time trying to get a bell, I can just hide and eat the lunches now!" said Naruto, hiding behind the K.I.A. rock thing. "Time to eat!"

"Hey." said Kakashi, squatting on the K.I.A. rock thing.

"This has got to be a joke." muttered Naruto.

"Too late!" said Kakashi.

Back to Sasuke

'Damn it. There is that big of a difference.' thought Sasuke. Sakura had just run past a bush and near Sasuke.

"Sakura." Sakura had screamed once more and fainted. "Wh…what?" asked Sasuke.

To Hatoko

"What is with all the screaming?" muttered Hatoko, running as well. She reached Sasuke and Sakura. She raised a brow at Sasuke's head…and then started laughing. Sasuke was slowly getting annoyed.

"If you won't help, leave." Sasuke said.

"Fine…I'll take Sakura if I leave…" said Hatoko, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" said Sasuke. Hatoko turned to him. He turned his head as well, not used to asking for help. Hatoko, knowing that his ego would never let him ask for help, just rolled her eyes.

"If you say please, I'll help you out." said Hatoko.

"Please." muttered Sasuke. Hatoko had a wide grin on her face.

1 minute later

Sasuke was freed and Hatoko got Sasuke to say please. They were both oh so happy. Now to wake Sakura. Sasuke shook her gently and she soon opened her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! You are all right!" shouted Sakura, hugging him.

"Hey! Let go!" said Sasuke.

"What, I don't get a 'thank you'?" said Hatoko.

"Why should I say thank you?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I did dig your precious Sasuke-kun up…" said Hatoko.

"Thank you…" said Sakura softly. Hatoko grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Sasuke stood up and said, "There is not much time left until lunch. I'm going."

"You're still going after the bell?" asked Sakura.

"I already touched it. Next time I'll get it." said Sasuke.

"I guess I need to try and get the bell now…" said Hatoko thoughtfully.

"Oh, I see. You're incredible!" said Sakura. _'This is bad! There is no way I can get a bell from sensei! At this rate, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun!"_

"You know, there isn't much time left…so we don't have to push ourselves too hard." said Sakura.

"Hey you guys…have you ever considered working together…I mean after all, we ARE teammates…" said Hatoko. They both looked at her curiously. "I mean, our success rate is so much higher if we work together."

BRRRRIIIINNNNGGG

"Damn. Wasted too much time." said Sasuke, as he started to walk away. Sakura and Hatoko quickly followed him. When they came back to where they started, they saw Naruto tied up to a post. Hatoko raised a brow, but then just shrugged when she saw him.

"You guys sound really hungry. By the way, something about this training…Well, there is no need for you to go back to the academy. You should all quit being ninja!"

Scene Change

"Up until now, not a single person passed?" asked Iruka.

"Iruka, even I don't know whether those kids are ready to become ninja right now." said the 3rd. "However, Kakashi's judgments are correct."

Scene Change

"Quit as a ninja? Are you crazy?" shouted Hatoko.

"Sure, we weren't able to get the bells, but why do we have to quit?" asked Naruto.

"Because you are all brats that don't deserve to be ninja!" Both Sasuke and Hatoko rushed at Kakashi. Hatoko was thrown aside easily and was now on the ground. Kakashi made it so that his foot was on Sasuke's head and himself sitting on Sasuke's body. "That is why you're brats."

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura.

"Are you guys disrespecting what it means to be a ninja?" asked Kakashi. "Why do you think you were assigned teams?"

"To…work together?" asked Hatoko, still on the ground.

"One out of four grasps the answer to the test. Geez, are your heads empty? Don't you understand the meaning of teams? It is about teamwork!" said Kakashi.

"You mean to help each other?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. But it is too late now. If you had come at me together, you might have gotten the bells. Well, too bad."

"Why is there teamwork when there are only three bells?"

"The test is to make you fight amongst yourselves! It was to see who would sacrifice their own interests and work as a team. Yet you guys…Sakura! Instead of Naruto, who was right by you, you were even more concerned about Sasuke, even though you didn't know where he was. Naruto! You were just running around on your own! Hatoko! You may have grasped it, but you did NOTHING about it. And you, Sasuke, just thought you were better and acted on your own! Missions are completed with teamwork. An example of a mission situation…Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" said Kakashi, holding a kunai to Sasuke's throat. "That is what can happen."

"That was scary…" said Sakura.

"You are forced to make impossible choices on missions." Kakashi got up and started to walk away. Sasuke, Hatoko, and Sakura started to eat quietly. Naruto's stomach growled. At the same time, both Sasuke and Hatoko offered their bento to Naruto.

"Hey, wait! What about Sensei…he said not to feed Naruto…" said Sakura.

"I don't sense him." said both Hatoko and Sasuke.

"After lunch, we'll work together and get the bells. If Naruto can't help. we'll suffer." said Sasuke. Sakura looked at both Hatoko and Sasuke. She then offered her lunch as well. Naruto started to tear up. Sakura just smiled, as did Hatoko.

"Thank you…" said Naruto.

"It is fine. Just hurry up and eat."

"But…"

"I'm on a diet! And I am not as hungry as Hatoko or Sasuke-kun!"

"Hurry! He'll be back soon." said Sasuke. Sakura fed Naruto some rice. Suddenly, a smoke explosion filled the area.

"YOU GUYS!!!" shouted Kakashi. "Disobeying the rules? You must be prepared to pay. Anything you have to say for yourselves?"

"Sensei! You said it! That is why these guys…" said Naruto.

"We are a four-man team, right?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, the four of us are one!" said Sakura.

"What kind of teammates would we be if we didn't do this?" asked Hatoko.

"Yeah!" said Naruto.

"Four are one, eh?" said Kakashi. "YOU PASS!"

"Eh?"

"You Pass."

"Pass? Why?" asked Sakura.

"You guys are the first." said Kakashi. "The others up until now were idiots who did whatever I said. A ninja must read underneath the underneath. In the ninja world, those who disobey rules are called trash. But…those who do not take care of their friends are even lower than trash. Sasuke smirked, Sakura grinned, Naruto started tearing up, and Hatoko cheered.

"He...is…so…cool!" said Naruto.

"The test is over! You all pass!" said Kakashi. "Team 7 starts its missions tomorrow!" said Kakashi, while giving a thumbs up.

"Yes!" said Sakura. Sakura and Hatoko started jumping up and down.

"Yay, yay, yay!" said Naruto. "I am a ninja!"

"Let's go." said Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura started walking. _'Shannaro!'_

"Uh…guys? What about Naruto?" asked Hatoko, standing there and pointing.

"Untie me!" shouted Naruto.

"Right." said Hatoko. She took out a kunai and cut his ropes. After that, she started running after Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"HEY, WHAT FOR ME!!!' shouted Naruto, running away.

_Next time: All these lame-ass missions! Finally, we get a cool mission…but it is protecting an old geezer!_

Yay, I am done with episode 5! Next is the Land of waves arc…damn, it is so long…

Oh well…

Till next time!

Review please! Bye for now!


	3. Mission in Wave Country!

Chapter 3: Mission in Wave Country!

The sun was blazing and the sky was blue and team 7 was on a mission right this moment.

"Sasuke here, I've reached point B." said Sasuke through the microphone receiver thing.

"Sakura here, I have reached point C."

"Hatoko here, I have reached point D."

"Naruto here, I have reached point A."

"You're late Naruto. Okay team 7. There is the target." said Kakashi. "Chase it!"

"All right…it is over there." said Hatoko.

"What is the distance to the target?" asked Kakashi.

"5 meters." replied Naruto. "I am ready anytime."

"So am I." said Sasuke.

"Me two." said Hatoko.

"Me three!" said Sakura.

"Okay…do it!" said Kakashi. All four of them jumped at once, but it was Naruto who grabbed the target…a little kitty cat!

"Lost pet 'Tora' search mission complete." said Kakashi.

"Can't we get a better mission?" shouted Naruto.

Scene Change

"Oh my cute little Tora-chan! I was so worried!" said the fire lord's wife.

"In your face you stupid cat." said Naruto.

"No wonder it ran away." said Sakura.

"Now…Kakashi's team 7, your next mission is…hmmm…babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in a neighboring village, and helping with potato digging." said the 3rd Hokage.

"No!" shouted Naruto. "No thank you! I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" said Naruto.

'I thought it was about time that he would complain.' thought Kakashi.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Iruka. "You are just rookies! Everyone starts off with simple duties and works their way up!"

"But, we are getting the crappiest missions!" said Naruto. Kakashi punched Naruto in the back of his head.

"Be quiet, you!" said Kakashi.

"Naruto! It seems that I have to explain to you what these missions are about!" said the 3rd Hokage. "Listen, everyday the village receives numerous requests from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on the difficulty. The village is also divided into skill. From me down to the jounins, chuunins, and genins. The missions that are handed out by us at the top to the ninja based on their abilities, and if the mission is completed successfully, we get paid. You guys just recently become genin. D-rank missions are perfect for you!" said the 3rd.

"Yesterday I had pork ramen so miso sounds good for" said Naruto.

"Listen!" shouted the 3rd.

"I apologize…" said Kakashi.

"All you do is give lectures! But you know what? I am not the same troublesome brat!" said Naruto.

"I am going to get yelled at for this later…" mumbled Kakashi.

"Okay, I understand. If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-rank mission! It is the protection of a certain individual." said the Hokage.

"Really?" said Naruto. Hatoko let out a cheer. "Who, who? A lord? A princess?" said Naruto.

"Calm down…" said the 3rd. "I am about to introduce him. Will you come in here?" The door suddenly opened.

"What is this? They're all a bunch of brats." Taking a swig of beer, the man began to talk once more. "Especially the shortest one with the stupid looking face. Are you really a ninja?"

"AHAHA! Who is the shortest one with the stupid looking face?" From shortest to tallest, it went Naruto, Hatoko, Sakura, and then Sasuke. "I'll kill you!" shouted Naruto.

"What is the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect?" asked Kakashi, restraining Naruto.

"I am the bridge builder Tazuna!" said, of course, Tazuna. "I expect you to provide me with super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge!"

Scene Change to the Konoha gates

"All Right! Let's go!" shouted Naruto.

"What are you so excited about?" asked Sakura.

"Because! I have never left the village before!" replied Naruto.

"Hey…am I really going to be safe with this brat?" asked Tazuna, pointing to Naruto.

"Well, I am a jounin, so don't worry." said Kakashi, chuckling.

'Damn it…this geezer is the worst possible client…' thought Naruto. 'I should tell him off.'

"HEY GEEZER! Don't disrespect ninjas! I am incredible! One day I will the super-elite ninja title Hokage!" shouted Naruto, while pointing at Tazuna. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

"Hokage is the village's number one super ninja, right? I doubt someone like you will become it…" muttered Tazuna.

"SHUT UP!!!" shouted Naruto. "I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! One day I will become Hokage, and even you will acknowledge me!"

"No I won't, you brat." said Tazuna. "Even if you did become Hokage."

"I"LL KILL YOU!" shouted Naruto.

"Stop it, moron." said Kakashi, restraining Naruto once more.

"And I thought MY temper was bad…" muttered Hatoko. Unknown to everyone, there were two shadows in the trees…

"Um…Tazuna-san…" said Sakura.

"Nani?"

"You're from wave country right?"

"What about it?"

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, do they have ninja in wave country too?"

"No, not in the wave country." was Kakashi's reply. "But in most countries, the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages do exist, and so do ninjas. To many countries of the continents, the existence of a shinobi village means military power. This is how they maintain advantages over each other. But, it is not that villages rule the countries; they merely stand equally with the country's government. A small island country like the Wave country doesn't receive much interference from larger countries and may not need a shinobi village. Within the many countries that have shinobi villages, fire, water, thunder, wind, and earth are large and powerful, and thus they are referred to as The Great Five Shinobi countries. The fire country, Hidden Leaf Village. The water country, Hidden Mist Village. The thunder country, Hidden Cloud Village. The wind country, Hidden Sand Village. The earth country, Hidden Stone Village. Only the leaders of the village are allowed to receive the name 'kage.' Hokage, Mizukaze, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikaze, these five are related as the five kage's. They reign over thousands of ninja in the world." said Kakashi, finishing his lecture.

"Heh…Hokage-sama is incredible!" said Sakura. _'That lame old geezer is that incredible?' said Inner Sakura._

'It has to be a lie…' thought Naruto.

'Now I want to see Hokage-sama fight…' thought Hatoko.

"Hey…you guys just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?" said Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto shook their heads vigorously, while Hatoko shook her head only once. "But don't worry…there won't be any ninja combat on a C-rank mission." said Kakashi, while patting Sakura on the head.

"Then, we won't come in contact with any foreign ninja?" asked Hatoko.

"Of course not." replied Kakashi. Team 7 and Tazuna had been walking for sometime before Hatoko and Kakashi saw a VERY suspicious puddle.

'Why would a puddle be there if it is sunny today??? And it has been sunny all week…' thought Hatoko. Without anyone knowing, or not, a ninja popped out of the water. And then another one. One word…AMBUSH!!! Chains suddenly wrapped around the jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Hatoko.

"One down." said mysterious rain ninja 1. The two ninjas pulled on the chains and hacked Kakashi to bits…

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto. Suddenly, the two ninjas appeared behind Naruto.

"Two down." said the mysterious ninja. Naruto froze…and then he turned around, but the ninja were nowhere to be found. The ninja were coming at him with those chains that hacked Kakashi to bits…Sasuke jumped up and threw a kunai and shuriken to stop the chains. He then stood on both of the ninja and kicked them. They make it look all cool and dangerous in the anime, but I am making it seem so simple…The ninja detached themselves from the chains and while one ninja headed for Naruto, the other one headed for Sakura, Hatoko, and Tazuna.

"Here he comes." muttered Hatoko, taking out a metal fan. (Yes a fan…a metal razor sharp one…)

"Mister, get back!" shouted Sakura, with a kunai in hand and jumped in front of Tazuna. Sasuke had jumped in front of Sasuke, and just when he was going to hit the enemy, Hatoko beat him to it. She punched him in the face and then grinned. After that, Kakashi, who was not shredded into bits, held both ninja in a headlock.

"Yo." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said both Sakura and Hatoko.

'Show-off.' thought Sasuke.

'Kakashi-sensei…used kawarimi…' thought Naruto.

"Naruto…I am sorry I didn't save you immediately." said Kakashi, looking at his blonde student. "I got you injured. But I didn't think you would freeze like that."

"Saved, somehow…" muttered Tazuna.

"Anyway, nice job Sasuke. Sakura and Hatoko too."

'I couldn't do anything…' thought Naruto. 'Yet Sasuke was…It was his first real battle…was he not scared at all? He looks as if nothing happened. He doesn't even have a speck of dust on him! He saved me…'

"Hey. You all right? Scaredy cat…" asked Sasuke, smirking.

"Sasuke!" roared Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Kakashi. "Their claws are soaked in poison. You have to remove it quickly. We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move much! The poison will spread." said Kakashi. Naruto looked at the cut on Naruto's cut. "By the way Tazuna-san…"

"W-what is it?"

"I need to talk to you…These look like Hidden Mist Chuunin." said Kakashi, tying the two ninja to a tree. "These shinobi are known to continue fighting no matter what."

"How are you able to read our movements?" asked Hidden Mist Ninja 1.

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days…there's not going to be a puddle." replied Kakashi.

"If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" asked Tazuna.

"If I had wanted to, I could have killed these two immediately, but…there was something I needed to find out…Who those two were after."

"What do you mean?" asked Tazuna, who stared at Kakashi.

"In other words, was their target you, Tazuna, or were we the ones being targeted? That is what I mean." said Kakashi, looking directly at Tazuna. "We hadn't heard that there were any shinobi after you…Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least a B-class mission. Your request was just simple protection until you completed the bridge. If it was known that shinobi were after you…this mission would have been set at a more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about a mission. We are now operating outside of our duties." said Kakashi. Kakashi talks a lot in this chapter…

"We're not ready for this mission…Let's quit! We'll need medicine for Naruto's wound after we remove the poison. We should go back and take him to a doctor!" said Sakura.

"Hmmmmm….this might be too much…I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto." said Kakashi, looking at said student. Naruto, having enough with this, took out a kunai and stabbed himself where the wound was.

'Why is there so much of a difference? Why am I always…' thought Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"Are you trying to remove the poison??? Or show us that you are not afraid??? Or are you being a moron?" asked Hatoko.

'I should be becoming stronger…I have completed many missions and I practice jutsu every day by myself.' thought Naruto. 'I am not ever going to need saving again! I am not going to be afraid and I am not going to run…I won't lose to Sasuke…I swear it on the pain in my left hand…'

"With this kunai, I'll protect this old man! We're continuing the mission!" said Naruto, grinning.

"Naruto, it is good to remove the poison…but anymore and you'll die from blood loss."  
said Kakashi. Naruto turned livid, and Kakashi grinned. "We better stop it or you will be in danger, seriously.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NO!!!!! I can't die like this!!!" shouted Naruto, flailing about.

"Give me your hand." said Kakashi.

"SAVE ME!" shouted Naruto, handing over his hand.

"Naruto, are you a masochist?" asked Sakura.

"That is not good…" muttered Hatoko. Kakashi had a look of surprise on his face.

'The wound is already healing…' thought Kakashi.

"Hey…Am I okay?" asked Naruto, still looking livid. "Your face is so serious…" said Naruto.

"Well…you should be fine…" said Kakashi, starting to bandage Naruto's wound. 'The power of the nine-tails, huh?' thought Kakashi.

Scene Change

"YOU FAILED?!?!? I paid you guys a lot of money because I heard you were very strong shinobi." said Gato.

"Stop your bitching." said Zabuza. Zabuza held his big-ass sword to Gato's neck. "This time I will go for the head slicing cleaver…and kill them myself.

"Are you sure? Because it seems that the enemy has hired some skilled ninja." said Gato. "And with the failure of the demon brothers, they should be on alert."

"Who do you think I am? There is a reason why I am called the devil of the hidden mist, Momochi Zabuza." said Zabuza.

**Next Time: We've finally reached Wave Country! Even stronger enemies should be waiting for us! All right, bring on this mission! No matter what enemy appears, I'll protect the old man this time! Oh, here's one! A big guy with an even bigger sword…**

_That ends chapter 3! By the way, I'll update when I get 5 reviews for one chapter…is that too much? Tell me if you think it is! Well, Bye for now!_


End file.
